The Adventurer' Path to Enlightenment
by leg cramp
Summary: While traveling through the dragon portal to the Moonwater Plains, the young Jyan faced a sudden disruption and ended up exiting into middle of the Dungeon in Orario. Now the martial arts warrior must seek an alternative way, as an adventurer to attain the Path of Enlightenment and cure the demonic affliction that is the Mark of the Black Rose before it consumes her body and soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Danmachi and Blade & Soul belongs to their respective creators and company.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dragon Portal into the Dungeon

"With this, I will send you to the last known location of Iksanun. The Moonwater Plains."

Said Madun the Mistwalker as he opens a dragon portal.

"He will be able to guide you through the path to enlightenment to overcome the mark of the black rose, just as he did for me."

"I understand, and thank you."

Replied a young warrior, and with that, Oureka steps into the dragon portal.

* * *

The journey was rough as Oureka navigates through the unstable dragon pulse, but as things were, she is currently on course to her destination, the Moonwater Plains.

Suddenly, the dragon pulse started shaking violently as the veins began to rupture. Something, an outside force, is affecting the dragon pulse. Finally, a hole burst in the pulse, pulling Oureka into the damaged section forcefully dragging her off course.

Will she reach a destination at the end of the portal or be lost forever in the void of the dragon pulse? Not wanting to suffer a fate worse than the death by the black rose, Oureka puts her mind and body into deep concentration and releases her chi outward to stabilize the pulse and find an exit point.

It took nearly all her chi in the effort, slowly but surely she was beginning to slow down, no longer being thrown about violently. Then a light appeared amidst the pulse, an exit point.

"This is my chance. I'm already running low on chi."

With a quick burst of her remaining chi, Oureka launches herself towards the exit.

Coming out of the dragon portal, she came crashing into the rough ground with a heavy thud.

"Ugh... that was horrible." Said the young warrior as she struggled to pick herself up. The disaster of a journey has taken a toll on her mind.

Surveying her surroundings, it appears to be an earthly hallway. The walls itself seems to be the source of a fair amount of light even though it was quite dim. It was a straight path with several pathways branching off.

Only the gods knows where she is now and how did she end up here in this underground labyrinth. She could be anywhere in the world now. Wherever this place is, it's not Moonwater Plains, and her questions will have to wait as she was exhausted from consuming a large amount of chi for her arrival.

"I need to find out where I am now-ugh!"

In a sudden moment, she felt an excruciating pain overtaking her entire body. Collapses onto the ground, barely supported herself from the floor with one trembling arm, and her other clutching her chest. Then dark vines began to grow from her body crawling over her entirety. Finally, the vines sprouted a malicious looking flower with a distinct evil aura.

A black rose.

It has been nearly a year since Jinsoyun wounded her and marked her with the demonic black rose, a corrupting manifestation of dark chi. With the help of the Eight Masters, they were able to suppress its corruption. But as times passed and battle after battle, it has begun to take its toll.

The black rose will first consume her body then her soul before turning her into a thing of horror from the dark realm. It was at this point Madun the Mistwalker, one of the Eight Masters told that only through the path of enlightenment will she be cured of the black rose and that Iksanun, one of Four Guardians, is the only person who could guide her in this journey.

However, things have taken a turn for the worse. Oureka is now lost and has no idea where in the world she is. Now the corruption of the black rose is once again spreading at the worse possible moment.

"No... I have to endure this I-I."

With the pain reaching an unbearable state, she fell to the ground in a curled position. But she could only take so much pain until her mind faded away unconscious on the ground, still covered by the black rose.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Suddenly small crevasses began to form on the walls around her. The fissures broke apart the solid surface with widening cracks, and out came several creatures with a very eerie appearance.

Some were like a plump fiend with pale green skin others were dog-headed humanoid but appearing just as vicious, but they all possess red glowing eyes like the dying embers of a flame. These were monsters.

Upon them appearing, they quickly noticed the young girl on the ground covered by the mysterious dark flower. Without any idea why there was an unconscious lonely intruder, they encroached upon the girl. However, they stopped short as they were strangely curious about the mysterious flower that sprouted from the girl's body.

* * *

Somewhere else in the same place underground, a young boy was wondering quite aimlessly.

"I wonder if I will find any stronger monsters down here on the 5th floor? Although, miss Eina would be very angry if she found out that I came down here against her warnings. Ha-ha."

He was a young boy with an innocent face, bearing snow-white hair and possess ruby red eyes. He was sporting light armor consisting only a breastplate over his leather coat, as for weapons, he was lightly armed carrying a single dagger. Perhaps it's not the wisest decision to come to a dangerous place so lightly armed.

As the boy continues down the corridor passage, he could hear the faint noise of creatures growing louder as he must be getting closer to the source. So too was his excitement for combat growing stronger.

Upon arriving over to the corner of a passage, he could see a group of monsters has gathered together.

"Oh, wow! A big group of monsters has appeared. If I could defeat them all, maybe I can grow stronger and earn more valis."

The boy draws his dagger and readies himself to ambush the unsuspecting monsters. However, as he got a closer look, he suddenly noticed something else, a young girl lies helplessly on the ground surrounded by said monsters.

"Oh no, someone's in danger."

Drawing his dagger, the boy swiftly charged at the closest monster, the first and the one farthest from the group.

"Reeeegh?"

The monsters responded in surprised to the unexpected newcomer from behind.

"Haaa!" Shink! With a quick movement of his arm, the boy slashed his weapon across the chest of the fiendish green monster.

"Reeeeegh-!"

The monster let out a painful yell before it disintegrated into a swirl of black dust.

The sound of a fallen brethren alerted the rest of the monsters as they turned their attention to the danger brought by this new intruder.

"Raaaagh!"

another monster growled and made a quick swipe at the boy with its claws. The boy quickly sidesteps the attack and counterattack with his dagger cutting across the monster's waist.

But it's not over yet as the boy continued to press on his attack, with a swift roundabout kick it struck the fiendish yet fragile green monster so hard that it died from the blow. He then thrust his dagger into the chest of another, killing it immediately with the fatal wound.

"Raaaaagh!"

The last dog-headed monster yells angrily. As it caught the boy off guard pouncing at him with full force pushing off his balance and knocking his weapon out of his hand.

"Ugh-"

Now the boy is being pressed to the ground with only his left elbow holding back the monster by the throat as it tries to reach at him with its bare fangs. With each passing moment, the monster reaches closer towards the boy to deliver a finishing blow.

Shink! And then the monster felt an uncomfortable pain growing in his abdomen. With his free hand, the boy manages to regain his fallen weapon to attack his enemy.

"Raaaagh-" With his dying breath, the last of the monster slumped over the boy's side.

"I...I did it!"

The boy cried out.

The boy felt a sense of accomplishment surging from within.

"I've fought hard and defeated the monsters, and saved someone, a girl not least!"

That last part regarding someone needed the attention of aid seems to have almost slipped from the boy's mind while his thoughts are parading in his victory. Fortunately, the issue of the matter at hand came right back to him.

"Oh right, I have to make sure if she is alright...huh?"

With his mind back in focus, he turns towards the girl but stopped short, feeling shocked with widening eyes at the sight of her. Dark vines wrapped around her body like a vile infection, and above them was this rose flower, shrouded in a chilling dark aura.

"What...what is this?"

He was confused and unable to comprehend the black rose. However, it did give him an uncomfortable feeling even fearful, perhaps due to all the dark chi emanating from the black rose. Upon closer inspection, he foolishly decides to touch the flower, and when he touches it-

"Ah-Ack!"

It hurts like a stinging burn as his fingers recoil from the pain, almost as if the rose was alive, and it bit at him.

"Ow! It hurts what is this flower?"

The boy pondered, but before he could look further, the black rose suddenly starts to retract itself. The dark vines and the rose itself began to disappear back into the body of the girl, revealing Oureka's full appearance before the boy. He was astonished at the sight of her youthful beauty. Her shoulder-length raven hair contrasted nicely with her soft attire was a black colored silk dress adorned with bronze shoulder pauldrons and beautiful chain accessories on the waist. The silk dress has a long edge with split openings on the side, revealing her thigh covered in long white leggings, and she wore a pair of sandals on her foot. In the boy's perspective, she is roughly a few years older than him, but all and all, she seems beautiful like a mysterious maiden from a distant land.

After the black rose disappeared, slowly but surely, Oureka has begun to regain her consciousness.

"Uhhhhg-"

Slowly opening her eyes, Oureka tries to make sense of her surroundings with her vision still somewhat blurred.

"A-Are you alright?"

A kind and innocent voice spoked out.

She turns around in surprise, and her amethystine violet eyes came face to face with the boy's ruby red irises.

She could see this boy was a few years younger than her, probably younger than most of her fellow disciples back in Heaven's Reach. Still perhaps too early in age to become a martial arts warrior.

"Who are you? And where is this place?"

She proceed to ask her questions.

"Oh, Right, I am Bell Cranel. Are you also an adventurer, did you got lost in the Dungeon?"

The boy replied.

"My name is Oureka, and you said, adventurer? Don't you mean martial arts warrior."

The girl replied in a confused manner.

"Where is this place? Where are we in the Earthen Realm?"

The girl proceeded with more questions.

"Huh, you don't know what is the Dungeon, you mean you're not from Orario?"

The boy asked.

"Orario? you mean this is not the Moonwater Plains!"

"Moonwater Plains?"

The boy replied confusingly.

Their conversation was getting nowhere as there more questions continue to rises than there are answers available. However, Oureka understands that she is both culturally and geographically lost.

"Anyway, we should leave this place and head back to the surface."

"It's not safe to stay so long in the dungeon you could be attacked by monsters again like before."

"I was just attacked by monsters a moment ago!?"

The girl asked incredulously surprised.

"I saw you surrounded and attacked by monsters. But luckily, I came by and managed to help you defeat them."

Oureka had a look of disbelief on her face. That this young boy was able to defend her while she was under the incapacitating effect of the black rose. She was still skeptical as she looked around and could find no traces of battle, not even a body or two.

"Ah, let us leave that for later, I'm not supposed to be here, we should leave quickly. I can help you further once we get back to the surface."

The boy told the girl.

"O-okay, there is a lot that I don't understand now-ahh!"

The girl tried to pick herself up only to fall back down as the effects of the Black Rose still lingers.

"A-are you alright?" The boy asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry, it's just my condition has handicapped me."

"RAAAAAGH-!"

Just as they were about to leave, an angry frenzied cry came from the deeper halls. Bell began to tremble and sweats nervously because of what it means. A dangerous monster is coming their way. Judging by the sound of the roar, this monster is unlike previous ones the boy fought. It is bigger, stronger, and full of hateful rage.

And there it came, running down the hall appeared the monster, it has a large muscular humanoid body with the head of a bull, yet like the other monsters, it possesses red glowing eyes which makes it all the more sinister coming from the shadowy hallway.

"RAAAAAGH-!"

The bull-headed monster cries out again. It was rushing towards the boy and the girl with full force, but as a matter of fact, it doesn't seem to care where it was going, just running around in a wildly angry manner.

"A-a-a Minotaur! Why is there a minotaur on the 5th floor!?"

Bell yelled out, appearing quite terrified.

The courage Bell felt a moment ago had disappeared. He no longer had the same confidence as before when facing this new foe in front of him. He wanted to run away as fast as his legs can carry him. The only problem is he felt a duty to stay.

"It's a Minotaur, a level two monster I can't defeat it. But if I run now, there's no one to defend Oureka. I'm the only one who can protect her now."

Bell thought to himself, still slightly trembling at the sight of the monster.

As the monster approaches fast, Bell braced himself against the charging Minotaur raising his dagger in front of him. He shuts his eyes tight and readies for the worse, then suddenly-

Nothing happened.

"Eh?"

Bell said out confusingly, as he opens his eyes to verify the situation.

"Raaaagh?"

The Minotaur was removed from the ground and floating in midair, but that was not all. Strange black calligraphic swirls surrounded the monster seemingly binding and holding it above the ground.

Bell was stunned at what happened, and then a voice called to him.

"Bell, run! now!"

It was Oureka. Bell turned around and saw her raised her right arm, reaching out her hand in a gesture of power. It was her doing holding the Minotaur with an invisible force.

"How is she doing it? Is she a mage? But she didn't chant her spell." Bell questioned himself in his thought.

"I am weak. The effects of the Black Rose still lingers, I won't be able to bind this monster with my phantom grip forever."

"H-how did you-"

"Now is not the time, escape while I'm holding back that monster!"

"B-but, I can't just leave you behind!"

Bell stated out loud.

With the duration of her phantom grip near its end, Oureka decides to make one final attack. Clenching her fist and raising her index finger, she unleashes a bolt bash sending the Minotaur crashing into the ground with a painful jolt of electricity generated through her chi.

It seems the Minotaur is done for as the monster lies motionless on the ground.

"Did it work?"

Bell said, feeling a slight sense of relief for the moment.

But it was not enough.

"Raaagh~!"

"Oh no, it didn't work!"

Bell said again, now reverting to his panicked state.

The weight of the last blow was softened by Oureka's weakened state, even though by now, she is a strong martial arts warrior. The Minotaur slowly got back onto its feet, albeit with some struggle with its footing.

"Grrrrr~RAAAAGH!" The monster cried out in rage as it poises itself to attack the boy and the girl again.

"Bell, run!"

Oureka cried again to Bell to make his escape, however.

"Haaaaah!"

Bell yelled out as he suddenly, and foolhardily charged at the Minotaur lunging at the monster with his dagger.

Shink!

"Raaaagh~?"

Bell thrust his dagger into the Minotaur's chest, making a shallow wound. His actions were courageous, but it only further agitates the monster.

"Eh?"

Bell uttered out at the fazed Minotaur.

"Raaaaagh!"

The Minotaur cried angrily, raising its right arm to strike at the boy.

Suddenly a brilliantly sharp blade sliced at the Minotaur from behind, drawing a deep wound and cutting it short in the middle of its attack. The sword cuts through the monster's shoulder, spilling a large quantity of blood over Bell before its body began to tumble over the boy.

"U-ugh ugh!"

Bell muttered, feeling the weight of the monster falling upon him.

As the monster drew its last breath, it disintegrated into a swirl of black dust, relieving Bell of the burdened of mass over him. As the remains cleared away, revealing to the pair who was it that came to their rescue.

"Are you alright?"

A soft and gentle voice spoked out.

It was a young swordswoman who defeated the Minotaur. She was beautiful beyond words with her golden eyes and flowing blond hair. Dressed in light blue armor and wielding an elegant sword.

For a moment, Bell had a stunned expression on his face, as he seems to recognize who this girl was, but he is speechless. Then in the next moment, he blushes and completely panicked.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

Bell cried out as he suddenly got up onto his feet, turns around, lifts Oureka over his shoulder, and runs like his life depends on it.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"

Oureka asked and protested to Bell.

But Bell didn't give her an answer. He just kept running, carrying her back to the path he came still flustered and blushing, still covered in red.

"Dear grandfather, today, I picked up a girl in the Dungeon, and I meet the love of my life."

"But I ran away from her!"

* * *

**Finally got into working on a new crossover story. I started leveling a new character for some time now, I think a force master may have a more positive impact to the story since there aren't many dedicated magic users that fought alongside Bell and his party.**

**My previous fanfiction follows the story of the anime version of Blade & Soul, this one ties more closely to the game even though it is not yet conclusive. I just hope NC Soft doesn't revamp the entire skill system again due to complaints over an ****unbalance PVP otherwise things will continue to be inconsistent even for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day in Orario

On the city street of Orario, there was an awkward sight to behold. A young adventurer was walking and carrying a young girl over his shoulder, even though he was dyed head to waist in Minotaur blood. The sight was indeed embarrassing. However, none of the city's citizens was laughing or mocking at him because of the girl he was carrying over his shoulder. If anything, it did give the people the impression that he has done something heroic to rescued someone.

Oureka herself felt uncomfortable from all the stares towards her and Bell, and the matter of Bell still got himself covered in blood, and it's starting spill over onto her.

From the moment they left the Dungeon, there was an awkwardness between the two. Bell hasn't spoken a word since he ran away from the swordswoman who saved him from the Minotaur, and he seemed to have carried Oureka with him instinctively. Yet surprisingly, from the looks on his expression Bell appeared to be cheerful, perhaps even hopeful. Oureka decides not to bring their current condition into question and instead bring about a brighter topic into discussion.

"You know Bell...you've been wearing a smile on your face this whole time."

Oureka asked the boy with a hint of curiosity to her voice.

"E-eh-ah, what?"

Bell replied, stuttering his words, being caught off guard by the sudden question that appeared out of nowhere.

"You lost your composure back in that underground labyrinth. But when we reached the surface, you're rather happy despite everything that had happened."

It was at this point Bell began to blush that is if anyone could see his blush behind all that red-colored liquid still covered all over his face.

"No, not really! I-I-I mean I am! But I'm not happy about anything."

Bell tried to defend himself frantically, but he was getting nowhere with this shyness.

"You know you don't have to carry me anymore I have recovered enough to be able to walk."

"Oh-ah, sorry."

"Don't worry Bell I thank you for helping me when I was in danger."

Oureka said as she lifts herself off of Bell's shoulder to observed the city.

"So this is Orario, it is beyond my expectation."

The city's construction was nothing like those in the Earthern Realm, where wood and bamboo are the primary sources of town construction, while very few used bricks made from a kiln. Here in Orario everywhere were stone buildings, they were tall and sturdy, and appeared in many variations. She could see countless houses, stores, workshops, warehouses. But what was even more astounding were the people.

However, it was that outrageously massive tower that both she and Bell exited that stands out the most. So massive that its height seems to reach beyond the sky, perhaps even straight to the heavens.

There appear to be various races that she has not seen in the Earthen Realm and were unknown to her. On the right, a man and a woman who possess cat ears and tails were tending a shop. And to the left, a bearded short but stiff man was having a conversation with a woman who has slender pointed ears and an unusually youthful appearance. Also, around the corner, there what seems to be a child with matured features performing tricks entertaining a group of children.

Not that it's surprising to Oureka since the Earthen Realm is home to a different race of people, the determined and versatile Jin, the large and sturdy Gon, the beautifully aesthetic Yun, and the small but unpredictable Lyn. However, aside from Lyns, who possesses the features of large animal tails and ears, everyone else's appearance is similar to ordinary humans.

"Miss Oureka's homeland must be very far away. It must have been a wonderful place."

Bell said as he saw her observing the city.

Oureka could only lament upon hearing Bell's words. He sounded so naive but also innocent. If only he knew the state of chaos that the Earthen Realm has become. Villages plagued by pirates and thieves also lands ravaged by wars between mighty empires and worst of all the forces of darkness, working its evil corruption. It is a paradise in peril.

But that will be a story for him at another time, for now back to the topic at hand.

"So Bell, where are we heading to, for the moment?"

Oureka asked the boy.

"Oh-uh, I think we should go to the Guild, there is something I wanted to look into, and maybe we could get more information about Orario for you."

"Oh, before we continue Bell, here let me."

Oureka said as she took out a handkerchief, holding it towards Bell.

"M-m-miss Oureka. w-what are you doing?"

Bell was flustered, raising his hands in protest, as Oureka began to wipe the blood off of Bell's face with her only left sleeve.

"If we're going somewhere, you need to look more presentable than looking like a Bloody Jiangshi you know people have been staring at you strangely ever since we reached the surface."

"B-but, but."

"No more arguments! We need to get this stain off of you."

"O-okay..."

Bell finally relented, although he still felt embarrassed, in a sense like being taken cared for by an older sister.

* * *

After that, the two finally reached a destination thankfully as Oureka was wondering where exactly Bell was taking her to. They arrived at a two-story building built out of white marble stone, with several colorful banners hung down from the roof decorating the building upfront. With the number of people gathered around the building, she could assume this was no ordinary establishment.

As they approached the building, Bell began to call out to someone.

"Eina! Miss Eina!"

A young woman with short brown hair and emerald eyes turns around to greet them, but above all, she has slender pointed ears. She wore a black vest uniform and a pair of glasses.

"Oh, Bell, it's you-Waaaaa!"

She was carrying a pile of paper documents until she turns to greet the person with the familiar voice calling her name, and flung all of them into the air after letting out a terrified scream.

"My goodness! what happened to you? And who is that lady beside you."

She was startled upon seeing Bell's appearance, covered in splattered red blood, even though Oureka tried to wipe away most of the blood from his face.

"Well...Uh, it's quite a long story, ha-ha."

Bell replied sheepishly.

After borrowing the building's bathroom to clean themselves, they sat down as Bell proceeds to explain his entire experience hours ago in the Dungeon.

"What? You went to the 5th floor!"

Eina yelled out.

"That was reckless you to explore the fifth floor Bell. I told you before you're still currently a level one adventurer, you're not ready for the dangers of the deeper floors."

Eina said, dismayed at Bell for going against her advice.

"Ah-haha, sorry."

That was the only apology Bell could offer for his disobedience.

Eina, turning her attention towards Oureka, who sat next to Bell. After a glance, Eina decides to further question Bell regarding the young girl.

"And you say you found this girl lost in the Dungeon?"

"Ah, yes, when I found Miss Oureka, she was in trouble and was attacked by monsters."

Signaling Bell to the side Eina then asked-

"Bell...did you went to the deeper floors to fight stronger monsters. Or were you hoping to rescue and pick up girls in danger?"

"Ah...Uh-uh no! I mean, yes! I-I went to the Dungeon to find monsters. N-not picking up girls!"

At this point, Bell began to feel embarrassed as he tries to find an answer. However, Bell deliberately avoided mentioning the black flower he saw in regards to Oureka. Perhaps out of fear of the consequences and fear of what he does not understand.

"Haaaa~ Alright, if you say so."

Eina replied with a sigh.

"Oh right, miss Eina please tell about Ais Wallenstein!"

Bell eagerly asked with enthusiasm while changing the subject.

Oureka heard their conversation but was unfamiliar with the name. Perhaps Bell was referring to the swordswoman who helped them back in the Dungeon.

"Ais Wallenstein, the Sword Princess? Why would you want to know about her? Bell, did something happened in the Dungeon?"

"W-well, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here."

Bell answered nervously with a slight blush on his face.

"Well, as a member of the guild, I can't reveal the information of adventurers,"

Eina began her reply with a gentle smile. For a moment, Bell's expression was depressed, knowing he will not find the answers he seeks.

"However, here is what I can say about her,"

Then, Bell raised his head with a glimmer hope upon hearing those words.

"She part of the Loki Familia, currently at Lv 5, and her skill with the sword is considered to be one of the best. Hence the gods gave her the title Sword Princess."

"So, she is akin to a skilled and famous blade master?"

Oureka asked, joining into their conversation.

"A-a what? Well yes, she is also the record holder for being the fastest adventurer to reach level 2 within a year."

Eina replied.

"What else Miss Eina, like about her hobbies, her likes, and dislikes? A-and is she seeing someone in particular?"

That last question seems to have perked Eina's interest in Bell's fascination with Ais Wallenstein.

"Bell, have you fallen in love with the Sword Princess?"

Eina asked the boy with a tone of curiosity.

"W-well no, I-I mean mmm-maybe."

Bell stuttered as he tries to come up with a clear answer.

"Well, I can't say that she is seeing someone, but I don't think it would be that easy."

Eina replied.

With those words, Bell's confidence plummeted. His head dropped low, and his shoulders slumped upon realizing that with his current status as an adventurer, he can't hope to approach someone in the higher tier such as Ais Wallenstein.

"There is no need to be saddened, Bell. If you listen well and practice hard, I know you can become someone that can make her proud."

Oureka said, trying to reassure the Bell's self-esteem.

"Yes, miss Eina. Thank you, miss Oureka."

Bell replied kindly, having been cheered up a little.

* * *

"By the way, Miss Oureka Bell said he saw you casting a spell back in the Dungeon. By chance, are you a mage or an adventurer that arrived in Orario today?"

Eina asked, turning her attention back towards Oureka.

"Haaa~ I'm sure Bell has already explained I may have lost my way in the Dungeon, but I am not from Orario, nor did I arrived through conventional means. I came here by accident."

Oureka replied with a sigh.

"By accident?"

Eina said, seemingly confused at the statement.

"Ah, Miss Oureka mentioned that she was from a land called the Earthen Realm. She was traveling to a place called Moonwater Plains, but she somehow ended up in the Dungeon in Orario."

"Miss Eina, have you ever heard of the land called the Earthern Realm, and does the Guild know anything about it?"

Bell asked Eina curiously as the topic perked his interest.

"Unfortunately, no I haven't, to the best of my knowledge, there are no records of such a place even within the Guild."

Eina replied, completely baffled to all this new information.

"The Guild?"

Oureka suddenly said.

"Oh, sorry, allow me to explain. The city of Orario is the only place in the world where a Dungeon exists. Many people of different races from around the world traveled to Orario to become [Adventurers] and explore the Dungeon."

"The [Guild] is the organization that monitors people who are [Adventures] like Bell himself here."

Eina said, gesturing at Bell.

Oureka turns to look at Bell, who simply smiled at her although she is still not convinced that he was a warrior given his earlier display against the Minotaur.

"The Guild provides information regarding the Dungeon, and we, the Guild staff, advised adventurers on how to survive the dangers of the Dungeon and fight the monsters that dwell within it."

"Here at the Guild, we provide adventurers with information regarding the Dungeon, the monsters, its different floors, and we advise how to survive the dangers when exploring the Dungeon."

Eina explained, gesturing towards the inside of the build.

"The Dungeon itself is an underground labyrinth with multiple floors located at the center of the city right underneath Babel Tower, which is the enormous tower both you and Bell exited from as you may have noticed. It was built by the Gods to prevent the monsters from escaping the Dungeon."

"Monsters are born from inside the Dungeon, and adventurers explore it to fight the monsters to acquire magic stones in exchange for the currency of Valis as well as preventing the monsters from escaping the Dungeon. In return, adventurers gain great fortune and renown fame."

Eina explains thoroughly to the young warrior. However, the last part caught Oureka's attention.

"An individual becomes an adventurer after joining a Familia that is headed by a God or Goddess who grants adventurers their graces of Falna, which enable them to receive statuses to combat against the monsters."

One thing is clear to her, though, as she spoke these next words.

"So Adventurers are warriors who only fought for money."

Oureka said bluntly with a condescending tone of voice.

"That is patronizing quite a bit. Adventurers contribute to the safety and economy of Orario as well to the rest of the world." Eina began stating sternly. "By defeating monsters, they keep their dangers from threatening the rest of the world.

Eina replied just as sternly.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that without the riches of rewards, they would have no reasons or thoughts of becoming selfless warriors for the people."

Oureka retorted back at Eina.

The atmosphere between the two women became tense to put it, one made an insult with an argument, and the other one argued back to disagree. However, there's a reason why Oureka would say such words. In her journey, she had seen far too many martial arts warriors worked as mercenaries, bounty hunters, and even as paid assassins.

Being a soldier wasn't any better. In her experience, while General Han Siran and the men who served under him are the exemplars of honor and duty by always protecting the people. Colonel Yonkai and his army brigade are the epitomes of greed and corruption as they used their martial prowess to steal from the people and cruelly oppress them instead of defending them from dangers. As Yonkai and his men ravage the Cinderlands in search of treasures, the brigade often hires mercenaries or bounty hunters to do their dirty work.

"E-eh...Uh-uh."

Bell uttered out under the tense and uncomfortable atmosphere. He felt awkward, witnessing the subtle arguing going on between Oureka and Eina.

"I'm sorry, Bell, we're making you uncomfortable. That's about enough for today why don't you turn in the magic stones you've collected today for now?"

Eina said, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had surrounded them a moment ago.

"Oh, uh, okay."

"By the way, miss Oureka, do you currently have a place for lodging? Given that you are new here to this city."

Eina asked with concern.

"Unfortunately, no, I don't."

Oureka replied, feeling troubled by the issue.

"Well then, Bell, maybe you and your goddess could help miss Oureka to familiarize and get accommodated to Orario."

Eina cheerfully suggested.

"Of course, I would be glad to help."

Bell happily replied

"Your...goddess?"

"Ah, yes, my familia. It consists of just me and my goddess for now, but we're happy to help a friend in need."

With that, after Bell exchanged his magic stones for money, he and Oureka departed from the Guild building after saying their goodbyes to Eina.

"Bell, back in the Dungeon, when you found me, did you, saw anything unnatural in particular?"

Oureka asked, sounding a bit worried and slightly unsettled. She was asking if Bell had witnessed the black rose, the sight of the evil flower is disturbing enough for anyone. For Bell, she does not wish to bring harm to him, for if she could not restrain the black rose and its corrupting dark chi, she could be a danger to not only the innocent young boy but to everyone in the city of Orario.

"Uh-um. No. Nothing in particular. Like I said, I saw you surrounded by monsters and came to help you defeat them immediately."

"Oh, very well then, I believe you."

Sadly, even though Bell's nature was goodhearted, he told a lie in submission to fear. He has already seen the black rose, yet decides not to tell the truth, perhaps, he felt ashamed the saw something he shouldn't have seen and that it will cause serious repercussions if he delve further into the subject.

* * *

As the day goes by, Bell has been introducing Oureka to the city of Orario. Bell was guiding her through the streets while showing her the various attractions in the city.

"It's impressive that you're so knowledgeable in such a large city Bell."

Oureka complimented the boy as they continue walking down the open street.

"It's not that much I'd come to Orario to become an adventurer only little more than a month ago."

"Compared to other adventurers, I'm not that great or amazing anyway, and if only I can get stronger than maybe I could..."

Bell stops midsentence, and so did their footsteps, as Bell lowered his head, staring towards the ground. His expression became depressing as if there was a lot of guilt in himself and his weakness. Oureka could sense the doubt in Bell's voice, perhaps he is pondering about the swordswoman again how he had so suddenly come to admire her, yet the difference between them is almost like heaven and earth.

"Bell..."

"Huh? miss Oureka, wh-what are you?"

Bell becomes flustered and starts to panic again when Oureka gently pats him on the head as she tries to console the boy.

"I know you are anxious about becoming stronger, but a warrior doesn't wind stride to the top of the mountain in a single day, he overcomes low obstacles one at a time, you have to be patient. You have the heart and the courage of a true martial arts warrior I know you will one day make everyone proud."

Oureka said to Bell with a reassuring kind smile on her face.

"Uh...Okay."

Bell felt better through the encouragement even if only slightly, the boy was glad that amidst this city full of adventurers, he could still find another caring person.

"Well then, let's go and meet your goddess. I'm eager to see who she is."

Oureka said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm sure goddess Hestia would also be happy to meet you."

Bell replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Um...Excuse me!"

A new voice called out to them.

It was a young girl with amethyst eyes and bearing silky grey hair tied into a ponytail. She was seemingly pondering at both Bell and Oureka with a question in mind.

"Excuse me, did you both dropped this magic stone?"

Both Bell and Oureka turned around in surprise as a new voice called out to them. It was a young girl with grey-black hair tied into a small ponytail with a white headpiece. She wears a leaf green colored dress along with a long white apron covering her lower half. She raised her open palm revealing a small roughly shaped violet crystal glowing ever so slightly from its core.

"Oh! uh, sorry I wasn't looking, and thank you."

Bell answered as he took the magic stone from the girl.

"You're welcome, hm-hm."

The girl replies with a giggle.

"Huh? that's strange I was sure I'd exchanged all my magic stones back at the guild."

Bell said to himself. However, this caught Oureka's attention that there is some about this girl that is more than meets the eye, perhaps the magic stone belonged to this girl, and she used it to approach Bell. But Oureka herself was not sure if this was a ruse in disguise, so she didn't intervene.

"Did both of you just returned from the Dungeon this late? We're not open for business yet, but why don't you both come in and enjoy a meal at the Hostess of Fertility later tonight."

The girl kindly asks, with an adorable smile on her face.

"Oh-uh, what?"

Bell replied as he and Oureka just realized they were standing in front of a restaurant.

"would you both come and have dinner here tomorrow night? It would be in all of our interests, and I would happy if you do, won't you please?"

The girl said with an adorably pleading smile towards Bell.

"Uh-uh w-we like to, but..."

"Won't you please?"

The girl sáid again. At this point, Bell felt it was irresistible to refuse the invitation, and his expression tells that he is struggling.

"We would be happy to."

Oureka happily replied.

"Miss Oureka?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful. I'll be sure to get a raise for getting more customers."

The girl said happily.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you both tomorrow night during work I'm Syr Flova may I ask for your name, Mr adventurer?"

"Bell, Bell Cranel."

The boy kindly replied.

* * *

After exchanging their goodbyes with Syr, they traveled down several streets, they reach an area of Orario filled with ruins and in front of what appears to Oureka some sort of abandoned temple or a place of worship. Her expression tells that she is surprised to find out that the home of Bell's familia is as such.

"So, this is where you live?"

Oureka kindly asked, trying not to be intrusive.

"Ah, yes, this abandoned church is the most we could afford with our financial status."

Bell answered with all honesty.

The building appeared to be in a ruined state also the roofing is mostly gone, Oureka could hardly imagine how do Bell and his deity would live under such conditions. She followed Bell leading her up the stairs facing towards a wall to which confused her until Bell gave a slight hard push revealing a hidden door with a passage leading down to a room below.

It was a small room just enough to serve as living quarters, with a bed, a wardrobe, a sofa, and a table.

"I'm back, Goddess!"

Bell called out

"Bell! Welcome back!"

A short young girl cheerfully greeted the boy happily pounced towards him with open arms. She has cerulean eyes dark hair tied into twin tail braids while wearing a white blouse like outfit reaching from her neck to thigh. Strangely enough, she also had a piece of blue ribbon tied around both of her arms and held firm under her chest and behind her back.

Oureka looks upon this supposed goddess. At first glance, she held doubts in her mind that this girl could be a deity. After all, in the Earthen Realm people believed, the gods to have all returned to the Divine Realm. When the mortals seemingly abandoned the gods in their pursuit of unlimited power. Such which is the result of the sorry state the land had become.

Then, Oureka sensed something from this young girl. Just a little, but as if was something akin to purely divine chi reside within this girl, Oureka was astonished at this, perhaps this girl is a deity.

"Huh? Bell, who is this girl here?"

The young goddess almost immediately upon noticing Oureka behind Bell

"Oh, goddess Hestia, this is Oureka, I found her lost in the Dungeon and helped her."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Hestia."

Oureka politely greeted Hestia bow slightly with a gentle smile on her face.

The innocent petite goddess was taken aback at how sincere and kind of a gesture made by this mysterious girl.

"Oh, well, we're about to have dinner, why don't you join us and you can tell us how you two came across each other today."

Hestia replies as she decides to return the kindness and not inquisitively asks why she was here.

"Eh? goddess, you are fine with that."

"Of course! I've brought back a lot of extra potato croquettes from work today there's plenty enough for all of us, and we never turn away a friend in need."

The goddess happily stated.

"I am grateful for the hospitality."

Oureka sincerely replied

As they get seated on the sofa, Hestia pulled Bell aside to asks him a question.

"Bell, did go into the Dungeon to become stronger, or did you just want to pick up girls?"

Hestia seriously questions the boy.

"Goddess, why even you ask me such a question?"

* * *

**I apologize for the overdue chapter but I have responsibility to my job and my family. There isn't any action in this chapter as I wanted to build up the background story more.**

**Also I would like to hear your opinions to whether i should use a Flame build or a Frost build skill tree for my Blade & Soul character in this Danmachi story. Both have its own merits to the progression story and make the combat interesting, please let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll see where to go from then on to further develop the story, thank you.**

**stay safe everyone, remember to always wash your hands when you need to, cover your mouths when you sneeze, and try to stay at home only go out when you needed to. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clans and Familia

During dinner, Bell retold the events of how he while exploring the Dungeon, how he found Oureka lost inside, and how he supposedly came to her rescue. But Bell expressed that he would have died had it been not for Oureka and especially for Ais Wallenstein, the amazing swordswoman who saved him.

"I went down to the 5th floor, while I was looking out for monsters I found Miss Oureka surrounded by goblins and kobolds."

"So I rushed in to save her."

Bell said as he continued.

"And, and then out of nowhere, a Minotaur came charging at us. I would have if Miss Oureka didn't stop it with her spell."

"But we were ultimately saved by Ais Wallenstein, and she was incredibly amazing!"

That was all the truth saved for Bell seeing the black rose, which he still doesn't understand its existence.

"Alright, alright, Bell, settle down now."

Hestia said, trying to calm the boy's excitement.

However, that last part about Bell almost dying due to an unfortunate incident gave Hestia quite a scare, that he had been reckless and with the dangers of the Dungeon putting his own life in mortal danger.

"Bell, you need to be more careful."

Hestia said, in a worried manner.

"Don't make worry me like that. You're my only Familia member."

"I don't want you to leave me all alone."

Hestia said in a saddening voice.

Oureka could understand how much Bell Cranel meant to Hestia from the sound of her voice, and the feeling of sadness of being left alone.

After Lusung's betrayal at Heaven's Reach, leading to the deaths of all her clan brothers and sisters, leaving Oureka as the sole survivor of her clan, and although She reunited with Hajoon, he too would soon succumb to his dark chi injuries. Now she is alone again and with no one to call clan or family.

* * *

"Say, Oureka, didn't Bell mentioned you casting a spell on the Minotaur. Are you a mage of some sort?"

Hestia asked, bringing Oureka out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, miss Oureka just waved her hand at the monster and was binding it with some black runes."

"And then she sends the Minotaur crashing to the ground with lightning."

Bell said with excitement remembering how the fight happens.

"Technically, I am a Force Master. A martial arts warrior who used their affinity with nature to cast our spells."

"Affinity with nature?"

Lifting her right arm, she opens her palm Oureka collects a deep breath and concentrates her mind.

Feeling the flow of Chi channeling through her body, and gathered them into the center of her palm. Combined, exhale, and release and constrain!

An ice crystal emerged as it formed around Oureka's hand, growing to the size of a small sphere. It was glowing blue from the light emanating a light cold air surprising both Bell and Hestia.

"M-m-magic!?" Bell cried out.

"That's impossible! Humans can't acquire magic without a Falna unless it's an ability natural on a certain race." Hestia also cried out, explaining her disbelief.

"It's just a manifestation of my chi, in the form of fire, it's not magic at all."

"Chi?"

Hestia said confusingly, as she continues to observe the flame around Oureaka's

"Wow, incredible! If only I could learn magic-like abilities like that. I'm sure I could defeat those monsters at the lower floors of the Dungeon, like that Minotaur back then."

Bell said with amazement, yet at the same being disappointed at his weakness.

"Bell, I know you want to support our Familia, and I know you wanted to get stronger too, but be careful it takes one step at a time."

Hestia said, trying to console the boy.

"Lady Hestia, if you're worried about Bell's safety, I could go along with him and help him in the Dungeon."

"You could? Oh, thank you very much!"

Hestia replied with joy upon accepting Oureka's assistance. Given the state of their Familia was in someone willing to offer kind helping hand is all that they need.

"Say, Oureka, will you join my Familia?"

Oureka hesitated for the moment. She felt as if being asked to join a new clan while leaving her former one behind. Oureka still hasn't forgotten her duty as the last survivor is the restoration of Hongmoon and spread its teachings to the martial arts world once more.

"I...I wish I could, But..."

She began but couldn't find the right words to explain her reasons.

Hestia could sense Oureka's feelings were conflicted over something which leads to her being uncertain about this decision.

"Well, no need to decide now just give it some thought, I know joining a Familia is a big decision."

Hestia said, trying to reassure Oureka.

"Oh, Bell, why don't we update your statuses now."

Hestia suggested changing the topic at hand.

"Oh, okay."

Bell replied as he removes his shirt proceeds to go over and lie on the bed, with his back facing upwards. Moving over to the bed was also Hestia. Using a needle, Hestia pokes a small wound on her finger and drops a small drop of her blood, which ripples across Bell's exposed back.

Oureka observed from the sofa as faint light began to glow from Bell's back. A list of numbers and letters appeared in which Oureka have no idea what their representation meant as they seemed to change positions somewhat. Then Hestia placed a piece of paper over Bell's back and engraved her finger over it in a circular motion.

"And it's done, have a look at your status now Bell."

Hestia said, handing over the cloth to Bell, to Oureka, it seems what appeared on Bell's back had been imprinted onto the paper.

"Thank you, goddess."

Bell said as he took the paper, he has a look of anticipation for something new.

"Eh, goddess, what about this part."

Bell asked confusingly, referring to a part that seems to be unclear.

"Ah-haha, my hand just slipped. Don't worry, it was blank, to begin with."

Hestia replied as she just sheepishly and sort of avoided the question.

"Well, let us call it a day, it's already very late now."

"Uh, goddess we have only a single bed, where is Miss Oureka going to sleep for tonight?"

Bell asked with concern.

"Oh, don't worry Bell I could just sleep on the sofa, while you and lady Hestia can share the bed."

"Really? Thanks, Oureka."

Hestia replied with excitement.

"What!? B-but I mean, I've always slept on the sofa till now!"

Bell stated out loud as if he was incredibly shy over something.

"Com' on Bell, no need to be modest lets no refuse Oureka's kindness."

Hestia said, edging on Bell to go along with Oureka's suggestion.

"B-but but,"

Bell continued to protest until finally it was decided Hestia and Oureka would sleep on the bed while Bell sleeps on the sofa, much to Hestia's dismay for some reason.

* * *

Now underground on the 4th floor of the Dungeon, Both Bell and Oureaka are engaged in battle with monsters.

"Graaaah-ah-ah-a-!"

That was the panicking sounds of Kobolds as Oureka's unleashes a whirl of ice from her hands freezing the monsters in place.

"Bell, Now!"

"Haaaaaa!"

Bell cried, charging at the now disarrayed enemies with his dagger. Slash! With swift but untrained movements, Bell cuts through the Kobold down in the middle and runs past it as he tightens his grip on the dagger attacking the other foe standing behind. Shrrrk! The blade fell onto its side enough to bring the second Kobold down.

The ice shattered as they fell to the ground and turned into dust, leaving only the crystals of the magic stones.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

"Raaaagh!"

But the fighting wasn't over. As several Goblins and more Kobolds, even crawling Dungeon Lizards began to emerge from the widening crevices on the surrounding walls. They are angry and hungry for any unsuspecting prey, as reflected upon their glowing red eyes. Upon spotting the pair of intruders, they began to swarm towards their position.

"A-a monster party!"

Bell cried out as he slowly began to panic.

"Steady yourself, Bell, I'll handle the bulk of the group."

In the next moment, Oureka raised her bangle swirling its violet ribbon as she launches a barrage of flame and ice in an endless wave as they fly through the air.

Baam! Crimson fireballs shot and burned the monsters into charred ash. "Raaagh~!"

Crash! Shards of blue crystal ice crashed into the monsters with a stunning impact froze them in the middle of their charge. "Re-ee-gh!"

Bell Cranel could only watch from behind with amazement to what he still thought is magic. To him, the Force Master almost appeared to be dancing with grace, her ethereal violet ribbon from her elegant bangle flies in the air amidst of casting multiple spells, while blue and red orbs formed around her moving orbit.

Even so, with the sheer numbers on their side, the enemies continue to approach closer. Ignorant of what the Force Master has in store to counter their onslaught.

"Haaaa~." Oureka drew a deep breath before lifting both arms, raising her hands forward.

"Ha!" She cried out, channeling the orbs to the center of her hands and unleashed them into an attack. "Fwooosh!" A crimson blaze of flames and a blinding light of ice rosed like a devastating spiraling wave at the entire row of monsters positioned at the bulk.

"Reeeegh~Raaaagh!" As the flames and ice engulfed them reducing the monsters to ashes as they cried out in terror.

What remained were few monsters they were stumbling. With most of their brethren eliminated, they are unsure what to do.

"Ka-Boom!" It was then suddenly flames erupted from the floor beneath the monsters throwing them into the air, then crashing onto the ground. It happened as Oureka snaps her fingers, it was a spell placed beforehand, only set off when the timing is right.

Without the need for a command, Bell instinctively drew his dagger and charges while the enemy in disarray. Speeding up his movements, Bell proceeds to defeat the remaining monsters.

Shink! Shrrrk! Kraack! Bell cuts down the Kobold, pierced the Lizard with his blade, before finally delivering a hard kick towards a goblin, eliminating the last of the monsters.

"Th-that... That was! H-harder than I thought!"

Bell said, panting as he was trying to catch his breath.

"When fighting hordes of enemies, it becomes more difficult for the warrior who fights alone, but you've done well already Bell."

"Only by combining forces with other warriors can you defeat tougher opponents."

Oureka explains to Bell, teaching him the importance of the same lesson that Hajoon once taught her.

"Other warriors? You mean other adventurers, but the two of us should be just fine, right?"

And for some reason, Bell asked the same question as she did to Hajoon during her training.

"Uh, well let us leave it at that, why don't we collect the magic stones and call it a day?"

Oureka suggested changing the subject. She doesn't want to force the lesson onto Bell instead let him experience the meaning of fighting alongside other warriors whom he could trust.

"If only I could use magic as well just like you did miss Oureka."

Bell said while collecting the magic stones alongside Oureka.

"As I told you before, Bell, that wasn't magic but a manifestation of my training through Chi."

"Ah, still it would be nice if I could learn magic. Then maybe I could be strong, just like how amazing Ais Wallenstein was."

"Bell, despite my training and the ability to cast multiple spells, I am not proficient in close-quarter combat."

Oureka began to explain.

"Huh?"

"Whenever I step into battle against foes who wields the blade, I would keep my distance constantly. If not, I have to take the blow directly and hope that I endure."

"M-miss Oureka, y-you directly took sword strikes head-on?"

Bell question, understandably sounding with fear and confusion to his voice.

"Such is the path of a martial arts warrior, one where we must endure pain. That is until today."

"Huh? Eh-what?"

Bell uttered, sounding surprised and somewhat confused.

"Because you fought alongside me and protected me from danger. Just like what you did in our first meeting."

Oureka answered to the boy's curiosity.

"Oh, ah-right, ha-ha."

Bell couldn't help but be happy deep inside his heart, that there is someone so kind and willing to stand by his side, to trust and protect each other, whether that be fighting in the dangerous Dungeon or living in the difficult circumstances in Orario.

"Oh, Bell, what is this? It seems like a few claws and a tooth, could it have been the remains of those monsters?"

"W-w-what!? There are drop items, this is lucky, to find magic stones and drop items at the same time!"

Bell cried out loud in excitement to the discovery.

From Bell explained before, magic stones are a prime source of energy and power for Orario. Their magic properties powered many essentials, such as lamps to produce light, stoves to cook food and heating, freezers for food preservation, it even purifies water to make it clean.

To Oureka, in many ways, magic stones are very similar to the soul stones found in the Earthen Realm. Soul stones held an immense chi, used for great purposes or great destruction during the age of gods in the Earthen Realm. They are the primary source of power for terrifying automatons used to wage wars.

However, upon holding this small crystal of magic stone, Oureka could sense nothing from it. Perhaps it is because she doesn't wield magic at all.

Apart from magic stones, Bell also mentioned that drop items from remains of monsters served as rare elements and materials widely sought after in Orario as well.

Finally, when the last magic stone was retrieved, both Bell and Oureka began to make their back to the surface.

"Goddess, we're back from the Dungeon! We've earned quite a lot today."

Bell said as he entered the room below the abandoned church.

"Bell, welcome back!"

"Thank you so much for helping him, Oureka."

"It was my pleasure, lady Hestia."

* * *

Later in the night, Hestia proceeds to delve into Bell's statuses again, and again Oureka sat on the side just to watch not knowing much of the workings of its effects. However, this time Oureka noticed Hestia's concerned expression that she seems almost somewhat distraught while looking into the statuses on Bell's back.

Nevertheless, Hestia continued with the same process. After finishing updating Bell's statuses, she placed a piece of paper over Bell's back and engraved her finger over it, imprinting the information onto it.

"G-goddess, a-are you sure you didn't make a mistake?"

Bell said, trembling upon looking at his new statuses. He sounded like he's seen something unbelievable.

"M-my speed and endurance increased so much. I mean, I have been fighting for a long time in the Dungeon with miss Oureka."

"But I didn't defeat that too many monsters, and neither did I received a lot of hits today."

"Hmmph!"

Hestia let out a pout as if she was upset about something for some reason. However, Hestia seems to be upset with Bell in particular.

"Goddess?"

Bell asked in concern when Hestia didn't answer him.

"How would I know!"

Hestia suddenly burst angrily.

"Lady Hestia, please calm down, what is the matter?"

Oureka said, as she voices her concern as well, it seems Hestia couldn't hold her distraught feelings for Bell, however, Hestia herself wouldn't explain why.

"It's just something this idiot wouldn't understand."

"Anyway, my workplace is hosting a party so you could go out to relax by yourself and have a nice meal all alone!"

Hestia yelled out before storming out of the room, grabbing her coat and slamming the door behind her.

"...W-what happened, w-what did I do?"

Bell said in a rather innocently sad and oblivious manner.

"Don't worry, Bell, do you remember our promise to Syr?"

"You go on ahead, to the Hostess of Fertility first, I'll go and talk to lady Hestia first, and follow you afterward."

"...Oh-uh, alright."

With that, Bell puts on his shirt and leather coat before leaving towards the Hostess while Oureka went to look for Hestia, and it didn't take long for Oureka to find her, the goddess was just sitting at the back corner outside the abandoned church.

* * *

"Hmmph... Bell, you cheater, why would you go after someone else when I'm here?"

Hestia unhappily muttered to herself, sitting down by the corner stairway.

She continues moping until suddenly someone gently placed a blanket over her shoulder.

"Are you alright, lady Hestia? You're going to catch a cold if you stay here like this."

"Huh, Wha? Oh, it's you, Oureka. How did you know I'd be here?"

Hestia asked with curiosity seeing that Oureka saw through her ruse to cover up her anger when she left the room.

"Well, let us just say that when I get upset with my clanmates over something, I would also go outside to sit down by myself."

"Are you angry at Bell, lady Hestia?"

Oureka began to ask, starting up a conversation.

"Hmmph... No, I'm not!"

"You're upset over Bell's feelings for that swordswoman, aren't you?"

"Yes! that Ais Wa- Wall- what its-name-"

Hestia tries to utter the name, but she couldn't find it or that she can't remember it exactly.

"Ais Wallenstein." Oureka finished answering for her.

"Yes, her! How could Bell fall for someone else when I cared so much for him? Eh, wait, how did you know?"

"Lady Hestia, you're so compassionate to him. You have feelings for Bell, don't you."

"Of course!"

Hestia stated proudly, suddenly sounding more cheerful as she stood up from sitting.

"Bell is my first to join my Familia." Hestia began, sounding a bit more emotional. "Bell came to Orario about a month ago after his grandfather passed away, he wanted to become an adventurer, but no Familia would accept him, and every time I tried to recruit someone, no adventurer would come."

"He joined me when no one else would, and when no one else in Orario would accept him, together we formed a Familia, and we've been with together ever since. Our Familia is small and poor, but both of us worked hard every day to care for each other because that's what a Familia does."

Hestia ended her story on a happy note.

After hearing Hestia's story, Oureka felt that Hestia meant that she and Bell were like a family, the only family left for each other. Just like it was for Oureka in the Hoogmoon clan. It is understandable why Hestia would be so emotionally attached to Bell.

"I'm sure Bell understands your feelings, lady Hestia, and that you and Bell are a family, I'll be sure to remind him that when I find him."

Oureka said, and with that, she sets off to find Bell at the Hostess of Fertility.

* * *

Wondering the same street of Orario, Oureka searched for some time until she finally remembered where she first came across the Hostess. It was already late in the night, and aside the bright lights coming from inside were the reveling sounds of people enjoying their time. As Oureka enters through the door, she could see festivity inside as people of various races were enjoying meals and drinks rather civilly at least, and they were mostly the warriors who called adventurers.

The atmosphere reminded Oureka of Yehara's inn, the Mirage, back in the Cinderlands desert. While the Hostess is not as large as the Mirage in size, but there was a similar liveliness to its environment, as long as they keep the peace, the guests are welcome and free to enjoy themselves. That is the rule set by Yehara, the proprietress of the Mirage.

As soon as Oureka made her way into the Hostess, a brown hair waitress with cat ears and tail wearing the same outfit as Syr came to welcome her.

"Greetings dear customer, are you here to order a meal, nya?"

"Oh, uh, I'm here looking an acquaintance. Now, where would Bell be? Oh!"

Oureka spotted Bell sitting near the corner of the bar table, already beginning to dine on a meal which what seems to her is noodles on a plate and fried fish.

"Oh, Bell, I see already started."

Oureka said, picking up Bell's attention as she approaches the table.

"Huh? miss Oureka, uh, sorry about that."

"So this here is your new friend that you meet in the Dungeon, eh?"

The tall woman with a rather stiff and bulk frame behind the bar table spoke up.

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you, I am Oureka."

Oureka said, bowing slightly as a gesture of kindness.

"Haha, no need to be formal, a friend of Syr is a friend of the Hostess. The name's Mia Grand, everyone here calls me Mama Mia."

The woman introduces herself, to which to Oureka assume that it means she is the owner of the Hostess.

"So, what will you be having for tonight's meal? You can take your time and look over the menu."

"Well, umm-"

Just as Oureka was about to answer a new group of adventurers opens the door to the Hostess, they were lead by a woman with a light red hair tied into a ponytail and dressed in blue and black attire which seemed more fitting for boys instead. Following her was a child-like blonde hair boy with matured features, two girls with distinctive dark skin and dressed in rather revealing clothes, there was a silverly grey-haired well-built man, who bears a blue tattoo on his left cheek and has the ears and tail of a wolf.

Also, a short but sturdy and experienced looking bearded man followed a green-haired woman who seems very wise and mature and a young brown-gold haired girl dressed in bright pink clothing, both possessing slender pointed ears.

But among the group last but not least, both Bell and Oureka recognized the golden hair swordswoman whom they came across in the Dungeon, Ais Wallenstein.

Which would mean this group belongs to the Loki Familia. At this point, Bell begins to panic somewhat while glancing at the group as they settled on the large table at the center of the room. They were garnering quite the attention as they enter with several whispers from the other adventurers signifying their level of fame and respect.

For a moment, Bell was captivated by the sight of the beautiful swordswoman, Ais Wallenstein, as she walked in gracefully with hair flowing through the air as if she shines with glamor.

"I-i-it's the Loki Familia, why are they here?"

Bell utters out, although he tried to keep his voice down.

"The Loki Familia are regular customers of the Hostess, they've made a reservation for today, and the one in the lead is their goddess, Loki." Sry quickly answered his question. "Bell, are you alright?"

As the waitress brought the Loki Familia their food and drinks, Loki herself stood up from her chair, raising a mug of beer to give a toast.

"Good work out there with the expedition in the Dungeon guys!" The goddess began out loud. "Tonight, its a feast, so let's drink!"

"Cheers!" The group yelled out as they all raise their mugs to toast.

* * *

A while passed as the Loki Familia dine and drink away their meal celebrating. The revelry atmosphere continues inside the Hostess, to which Oureka decides to order the same meal Bell had while asking for a portion for taking away for Hestia when she returns to the church.

"Hey, Ais, tell us about that guy!"

The silverly grey-haired beastman began, asking Ais Wallenstein a question.

"That guy?"

Ais replied, confused as to what he is referencing.

"About that, how on our way back to the surface we let a bunch of Minotaurs escaped."

Under different circumstances, not many people would understand what he meant, but those caught the nervous attention of both Oureka and Bell. Bell especially, who's nervousness is rising so much he unable to remain calm.

"The last one got to the 5th floor ran into that bloody kid!"

The beastman yelled out.

"He was trying so hard, to protect some innocent girl he found in the Dungeon, that he almost ran, straight to his death!"

The beastman said, boisterously, as he continues to ramble, it is clear he is drunk.

"And when Ais cut down the Minotaur, he got so scared that he ran away covered in blood like a red tomato with that girl he found!"

At this point, Bell seems to be looking down upon himself, his body shaking, whether with fear or anger at himself or that beastman is unknown.

"Ha! I laugh if it weren't that girl he found that I pity! Now people think he's some bloody hero because he saved her?"

"What a joke, He's just a weakling that can't compare to likes of us real adventurers!"

"That's enough, Bete! You should be ashamed!"

That older green-haired woman suddenly spoked up, reprimanding the younger beastman for his behavior.

"It was because of our carelessness that Minotaur escaped and nearly endangered the lives of two other adventurers, we should not talk about them like this."

"Ha! I wager that girl he'd picked up would be far stronger than that weak bloody kid, he probably used her, to make himself look good!"

"Ha! What a joke! Haha-hahahaha!"

Bell could only bear so much insult to his self-esteem before suddenly he broke off into a sprint and ran out or the room, most of the other partons at the Hostess sat there dumbfounded at what just happened, who was that boy, why did he run away. All except Oureka, who immediately tried to chase after Bell.

"Bell, wait!"

SNATCH!

But she didn't make it far when suddenly someone caught her by the left wrist, and it was none other than the slivery grey-haired beastman Bete.

"Oh, ho. You're that girl that bloody kid picked up. I recognize that scent from before."

Bete said, albeit deliriously from all the drinking.

"Huh? What are you doing? Let go!"

Oureka protested as Bete was forcefully pulling her towards him.

"Loki, tell that stupid boy to stop causing a ruckus in my shop, now."

Mama Mia warned.

"Alright, alright, I get it."

The goddess Loki replied annoyingly so.

"That's enough, Bete, you're drunk, and you're causing trouble!"

"Shut up!" Bete simply yelled out before continuing. "Say, who would you prefer to be with, that bloody weakling or me?"

"Would you be so kind as to stop speaking badly about my friend!"

Oureka asked, both as a request and as a warning.

"What are you and that kid from the same Familia?"

"No, but I won't accept people who insult those that I cared about, especially by the likes of you, boy!"

"What did you call me!?"

Bete said after feeling aggravated, holding his grip on Oureka's wrist with more force now.

"Bete, stop!"

Before anyone could act, Oureka whips out her bangle, unleashing its violet ribbon and cast her [Phantom Grip].

And in the next moment, Bete was lifted into the air, bounded by black swirls of calligraphic runes, this left everyone in the room speechless, and a few were so dumbfounded they dropped their mugs.

"H-hey, hey, what's happening? What did you do, you brat!?"

Bete yelled out, trying to struggle out of his invisible bindings.

"Oi, isn't that magic?" Someone muttered. "Really? When did she make her chant?" Another one said.

"Hey! you brat, put away your spell!"

"That's enough! Sleep!"

Oureka snaps her fingers and casts a [Blackout] onto Bete.

"Bamm!" With a loud bang, Bete fell to the ground with a thud. Like he was being knocked unconscious.

"What did you do to him?"

"Try hitting him, and he'll wake up. Now please excuse me." And with that, she left Bete there on the floor for his comrades to wonder what to do.

"Say, Tione, what are we going to do with Bete now? He's not waking up."

One of the girls in the Loki Familia asked as she was poking Bete in the face without any response.

"Well, there's nothing else to do Tiona, let's trying hitting him, as that girl suggested, maybe he'll wake up."

The other girl said as she raised her arm over Bete.

WHACK!

"Arrrgh! Wh-what just happened, why did you hit me!?"

"Whoa, he did wake up."

* * *

Oureka was having a difficult time trying to find Bell. Not only was she unfamiliar with the streets of this foreign city, but also she has been delayed by Bete's foolishness that she couldn't immediately go after Bell. After searching for quite some time, she still couldn't find Bell, and to that end, she made her way back to the Hostess. By that time, the shop is already near its closing time.

"Oh, Oureka, welcome back."

Syr greeted Oureka the moment she saw her enter the Hostess again while cleaning up.

"Still couldn't find Bell?"

"Unfortunately no, I'm sorry he suddenly ran off, without paying for the meals, this should cover for the both of us."

Oureka said as she takes out a bag Valis to pay the bill.

"I hope Bell is doing fine now, wherever he is."

Syr said feeling concerned for Bell's wellbeing, after witnessing him bear all that unfair treatment to his pride as an adventurer.

"Say Syr, what do adventurers do, when they are upset?"

Oureka suddenly asked the question feeling equally concerned for Bell in hopes he doesn't do anything to hurt himself further.

"Aren't you an adventurer? You would know better."

"But, I'm a martial arts warrior."

"Is there a difference?"

Syr replied flatly to Oureka's answer.

"Ha... Fine, well I've met lots of adventurers that visit our shop. When they become upset or angry, they would want to break things or get into a fight, maybe inside the Dungeon."

Syr gave a detailed explanation.

"Going straight to the Dungeon if they are upset... Oh, no!"

Having said that Oureka, quickly ran outside the Hostess upon realizing something.

* * *

Within the lower floors of the Dungeon, Bell had been fighting continuously against the monsters. Whether he was angry with his weakness or at the insults thrown at him back at the Hostess, he doesn't care. His goal now is to become stronger. Meaning he must venture deeper into the Dungeon regardless of the dangers on the lower floors.

"Haaaa!"

Whack! Shink! "Graaagh-!" A quick swift kick to the side of the Kobold followed up by a thrust of the blade into its chest from Bell's dagger.

"Reeeegh!" A Dungeon Lizard lunged itself at Bell from behind. Shrrrk! Bell quickly pulls the dagger from the Kobold's body and swung the blade at the other monster cutting its throat.

"Guh!"

Before Bell could react, a frog-like monster shot its tongue at him from behind, pulling him back. "Glup!" It seemingly swallowed Bell. Shink! Using his dagger, Bell pierced the monster from within, killing it and freeing himself as blood splatters.

Monsters after monsters, from Goblins to Kobolds, and now Dungeon Lizards to one-eyed Frog Shooter monsters, Bell has reached the 6th floor defeating monsters the moment they came until there is none left.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Finally, the strongest of the monsters appeared breaking free from the walls. They were humanoids with a dark shadowy body, with claws that more resemble deadly knives, these are War Shadows. Bell readies himself to fight despite the fatigue wearing on him from the constant fighting, his mind barely holding to consciousness is now fading with each passing moment.

"War Shadows, they said to be the boss of the 6th floor, alright..."

Concentrating his thoughts and gripping tightly onto his dagger, Bell engages the War Shadows. Clank! Shink! The first one struck at Bell with its claws, only to be blocked, then Bell attacked quickly, cutting the shadowy monster in two.

"Raaaagh~!"

The second one was more tenacious, repeatedly striking at Bell, forcing him to retreat backward to avoid the blows until he caught an opening in his enemy's attack. Shink! Bell plunged the blade through the monster cutting it in two as well.

Slash!

"Ugh!"

But then a third one attacked and struck Bell at the arm, injuring him a bit and forcing him to fall back stumbling. The slight wound caused his body to become heavy and is reaching its limit.

"... I'm reaching the point where I can't fight anymore."

Bell thought to himself, unable to find a way out of his current predicament.

"Bell!"

A new voice called out to his name. The boy turned around to see Oureka near the entrance of the Dungeon's open room. After searching the Dungeon for a long time, Oureka finally was able to locate Bell via sensing his life force with her chi. Seeing Bell surrounded by War Shadows, they appeared to her more of something else in particular-

"You fiends of the dark realm, get away from Bell!"

"Haaaaaa-!"

With a quick concentration of her chi, she unleashes a [Flash Freeze]. It was as if she had summoned a blizzard covering the entire room in a tornado of ice and cold air.

"Reee-ee-egh~!" The War Shadows cries in anguish as the icy wind cuts through their body, freezing them before they disintegrating into a swirl of black dust, leaving Bell safely alone.

"... Miss Oureka."

It was all that Bell said before he fainted onto the ground out of exhaustion.

* * *

Back at the entrance of the abandoned church, Hestia waited for Bell's and Oureka's return and was beginning to feel anxious after waiting for a long time.

"What could be taking them so long? Don't tell Oureka couldn't find Bell, and he went off with Ais Wall-what its-name!"

Admits her wild imagination, Hestia heard footsteps approaching, and as she turns around, she found Oureka carrying a tired and wounded Bell back.

"Goodness! What happened!?" Hestia cried out loud as she rushed to Bell's side. "How did Bell become like this? Please let him be alright."

"Lady Hestia, I'm sorry, some people said some upsetting things about Bell, and he went to the Dungeon to vent his frustration and anger."

Oureka replied Hestia, carefully, holding Bell by the side.

"Nevermind about that let's get Bell inside and tend to him, we should have some spare potions and bandages in storage."

"Goddess..."

Bell spoke up with a weak voice.

"I'm sorry... I wanted to become stronger."

"Don't worry, Bell, I know you will."

Hestia replied, with care and kindness.

After Hestia tended to Bell's injuries, Oureka helped place him on the bed for him to rest.

"I'm sorry, lady Hestia. Had I realized sooner that his heart was hurting and that he would go to the Dungeon, I could have stopped him."

Oureka said, apologizing to Hestia.

"Don't apologize Oureka, in this usually unforgiving world of adventurers, I am thankful, there is someone who cares so much for this child."

Hestia replied, wholeheartedly with gratefulness, this elevates Hestia's image in Oureka's eyes as a true goddess that is both kind and benevolent.

Watching Bell and Hestia, reminded Oureka once how weak she once was unable to stand up against Jinsoyun and her forces of darkness. Through the wondrous aid of so many companions that she made it as far as she did. Hajoon, Dochun, Dodan, Soha, Jowl, Yehara, and Yunwa, the Eight Masters, and many more.

A spark of determination lit within Oureka. She made up her decision as she suddenly kneels before Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, I 've made up my decision, please grant me the honor to join you Familia."

"You're... willing to join my Familia?"

Hestia said in surprise by the sudden request.

"Yes, although this is not my home, I embrace your Familia as my clan, and I will give all my strength to see it flourish, and guide Bell on the path to be a true martial arts warrior."

Oureka declared to the goddess.

"Oureka... Thank you, thank you so much!"

Hestia said in tears as she ran over to embrace her soon to be the second child of her Familia.

"Well then, let us begin with granting you my Falna."

Since Bell is still resting and asleep on the Bed, they improvised using the sofa instead. Oureka's removes her upper garments for Hestia to begin the process.

As with the same process with Bell, Hestia used a needle to make a small wound on her finger to allow a drop of her blood to fall onto Oureka's back. It ripples across Oureka's back as Hestia engrave her finger across it, she began to peer into Oureka's soul. The tragedy at Heaven's Reach with deaths of her clan and family. The tenacious battle against the Blackram Pirates and eventually against the horrific ax-wielding Devourer. The journey through the Cinderlands desert and making friends with fellow warriors, and venturing into ruins to defeat an inferno monster.

Finally, Hestia reached to the core of it. And she was not prepared for what she then saw. The Black Rose, the demonic manifestation of dark chi, even now it seeks to corrupt Oureka's soul. Hestia sensed its raw malice, the insidious desire to consume, the envy against all that is pure and good, a destructive will to destroy.

"Uwaaah!"

It was too much for Hestia that after she snaps back into reality, she fell backward onto the floor.

"Lady Hestia?"

"Ugh, w-what was that... thing?"

"You... you saw it, didn't you? The Black Rose."

As the symbol of Hestia's Falna began to ebonize onto Oureka's back in the form of a flame, Hestia quickly inspects the lower section of the status to confirm her fear, and there it was written.

Curse: Mark of the Black Rose- Demonic corruption of the soul

For Hestia, this was too much to take in all at once. She needs time to question Oureka, the meaning of what she just saw.

Upon closer inspection to the now clear status of Oureka, Hestia found something else.

"Eh!? You are Level 6!"

* * *

**It's about time I explain a few things about the story.**

**The way I transitioned Blade & Soul leveling into Danmachi is by factoring it in increments of 10. For every 10 levels in Blade & Soul means 1 level in Danmachi. Though to be honest I only managed to get my character to level 52 before I used the level 60 voucher, she is now level 60 Hongmoon level 13. Because honestly speaking unless you reach the max level your character is pretty underpowered unless you are one more powerful class like Warden or Zen Archer.**

**I won't be revealing the status yet since they are still subject to change and Blade & Soul stats are very different compared to Danmachi so it will take some time.**

**In the game, the player needs to gain the life force of multiple sacred beasts to achieve enlightenment, I thought maybe the same for my character through receiving multiple Falna but that contradicts with the lore of Danmachi so instead, enlightenment will come through benevolent achievements and the influence of Hestia's Falna. Also, I had the mark of the black rose listed as a curse on the status for subtlety, I originally wanted to make it like a seared mark over the Falna emblem but that would be way too obvious.**

**I won't have Bell learning Hongmoon techniques since it stretches the story's believability too much but perhaps maybe have him learn wind walking skills is more approachable.**

**And as always stay safe, wash your hands, wear a mask if need to go outside, hope you enjoy the story and I will try my best to bring you the next chapter.**

**Note: I've made updates and minor changes to the story and my character will be using the ice build now, as previous reviews suggested, Bell described himself as a white flame and in the game, the Hongmoon more often refers to pure energy in the form of the ice build. I thank you for the ideas my readers gave in the reviews and I respect your opinions.**


End file.
